Jemuran, Hiroto, dan Kazemaru
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: "Ini punya gue, Kira!"/"Kagak, ah. Ini mah punya gue, yang di tangan lu tuh, punya gue!"/"Ini punya gue! Dasar lu tukang ngambil semvak orang!"/"Gu-"/"Kira, Kiyama, ada apaan, sih? Kok pada ribut?" Tring . Haha, sang dewi kedamaian komplek kontrakan Sun Garden sudah tiba. Hiroto-Kazemaru-Hiroto. Kembar merepotkan yang suka sama pemuda cantik tetangga sebelah mereka.


Hiroto Kira dan Hiroto Kiyama.

Dua manusia.

Satu wajah, satu warna, satu ayah, dan satu ibu.

Kembar yang begitu mirip. Terlalu mirip sampai hanya mereka sendiri yang sanggup membedakan satu sama lain. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka kadang salah panggil saat mereka sedang bersama.

Sejak kecil, mereka telah dibiarkan menentukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Entah itu berbeda atau sama, yang penting mereka bisa mandiri dan tidak harus saling menyamakan.

Mereka bahkan selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda. Kecuali sewaktu kuliah. Karena menurut ibu mereka, lebih mudah memantau kedua putra kembarnya jika mereka berada dalam satu lingkup yang sama.

Kini, Kira dan Kiyama hidup berdua di kontrakan yang disewa dekat kampus. Mereka satu atap, satu kamar, dengan banyak tetangga mengelilingi.

Tentu saja, dua Hiroto, berarti satu masalah. Para tetangga yang baik itu sudah hafal semua tingkah mereka.

Oleh para tetangga, mereka dijuluki 'kembar merepotkan'. Saking berisiknya mereka kalau bertengkar.

Dan yang bisa menghentikan mereka, hanya satu orang.

Yaitu, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Pemuda cantik tetangga sebelah yang satu jurusan dan sekampus dengan mereka.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jemuran, Hiroto, dan Kazemaru

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Warning:

Hanya sebuah drabble aneh, jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, bahasa gaul dan bukan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar

Awas, humor garing!

Satu lagi, saya tidak memakai 'Kira' dan 'Kiyama' untuk nama keluarga, keduanya adalah nama panggilan. Sedangkan nama keluarga mereka adalah 'Hiroto'. Jadi, mereka di sini adalah anak kembar.

Paham?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini punya gue, Kira!" teriak Kiyama ketika kakak kembarnya itu sedang mengambil jemuran di halaman depan. Kedua tangannya memegangi keranjang yang ia bawa untuk mengangkat jemurannya.

Kira menjengit, berusaha sabar, ia memperhatikan jemuran yang barusan ia ambil. "Kagak, ah. Ini mah punya gue, yang di tangan lu tuh, punya gue!" protesnya. Masih dengan lembut dan penuh ketenangan.

"Ih, ini punya gue tau! Mana gue liat!" seru Kiyama sembari merebut sehelai kain di tangan sang kakak. Kira hanya menatap adik kembarnya itu dengan intens. Seakan tidak terima sesuatu –yang menurutnya- miliknya itu diambil seenaknya.

Kiyama memasukkan sehelai kain itu ke dalam keranjangnya. "Ini punya gue! Dasar lu tukang ngambil semvak orang!" tuduhnya. Kira mengernyit. Lah, punya Kiyama itu pasti ada nodanya, entah noda apa Kira nggak mau tau. Pokoknya, yang miliknya itu super bersih dan kinclong. Nggak kayak adeknya, males nyuci.

Kalau masalah cucian, Kira dan Kiyama memutuskan untuk sendiri-sendiri. Mereka memisahkan milik masing-masing biar nggak kecampur. Tapi masalahnya…

Kalau dijemur, mesti dicampur. Habisnya, tali jemurannya pendek, jadinya nggak muat kalau mau dipisah. Mau nambah tali jemuran, mesti digantung di mana?

Alhasil, satu sama lain jadi nggak kenal cucian masing-masing.

Mungkin kalo kaos oblong, celana panjang, dan sebangsanya, sih, masih bisa dikenalin.

Lah, kalo daleman. Kayak semvak dan sefamilinya? Wong belinya samaan mulu, gimana mau ngebedain?

"Elu sembarangan! Ini punya gue!"

"Kagak! Nih semvak punya gue, Kamvret!"

"Ini punya gue, Goblox!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gu-"

"Kira, Kiyama, ada apaan, sih? Kok pada ribut?"

Tring~.

Haha, sang dewi kedamaian komplek kontrakan Sun Garden sudah tiba.

"Eh, Kazemaru…" kata Kiyama. Otomatis menghentikan teriakannya pada sang kakak. Tadinya, sih, dia mau menyumpahi kakaknya itu dengan segala pengetahuan yang ia ketahui dari sebuah negara bernama Indon*sia. Entah itu bahasa 4l4y, bahasa kebun binatang, bahasa taman safari, dan lalalalanya.

Sedangkan Kira, dengan anggun dia menghampiri Kazemaru. Di matanya, kehadiran Kazemaru bagaikan dewi fortuna, yang telah membebaskan dirinya dari jeratan bahasa 4l4y adiknya.

"Kazemaru? Masuk, yuk. Aku ambilin minum, ya?" tawarnya secerah matahari. Senyum di gigi kuningnya *?* menjadi cling-cling seketika saat melihat Kazemaru membalas senyumnya.

_Ah, Kazemaru cantik sekali~._

Keduanya membatin, bersamaan. Dasar kembar. Apa-apa semuanya sama.

Kazemaru membuka pagar rumah kontrakan kedua Hiroto. Menggeleng, dia menolak halus tawaran Kira. "Ah, nggak usah. Aku ke sini cuma mau nanya. Pe er pelajaran setting LAN kita halaman berapa, ya? Aku lupa, nih."

_Cantik~._

Lagi-lagi, mereka koor bersama-sama.

Heh. Dasar kembar.

"Lho? Kok muka kalian pada merah? Kata-kataku salah, ya?"

_Kazemaru cantik banget~!_

"Eh? kalian aneh, deh. Ada apaan, sih?"

"Kazemaru buat gue!" teriak Kiyama tiba-tiba. Kazemaru melongo. "M-maksudnya?" mengernyit sekaligus tersipu dengan perkataan tetangga sebelahnya itu.

Habis, siapa pun juga pasti ngaku, duo Hiroto ini emang ganteng.

"Enak aja lu! Kazemaru itu buat gue! Mana mau dia sama lu yang males!" balas Kira sang kakak, sekalian mengejek adik kembarnya yang emang males itu.

"Elu! Udah maling semvak gue! Terus mau maling gebetan gue juga? Nggak tau diri lu!"

"Heh, lu adek durhaka! Gue kagak maling semvak lu! Elu tuh yang maling semvak gue! Lagian Kazemaru juga nggak bakal demen sama lu!"

"E-eh… kawan-kawan. Udah, dong, berantemnya. Tetangga yang lain pada marah-marah, tuh…" ucap Kazemaru melerai. Tapi tetep aja, duo Hiroto kagak ada yang mau ngalah.

"Kazemaru! Lu pilih mana, gue apa Kira?"

"Eh?"

Semua mata –hitung juga mata para tetangga yang mulai berdatengan ngeliat- tertuju pada Kazemaru. Yang kini sudah bermuka amat merah karena malu. Malu karena direbutin, dan malu karena dilatin.

Deg.

Kira diem.

Kiyama kalem.

Para tetangga mingkem.

Sedangkan Kazemaru memutuskan untuk adem ayem. Tidak berniat untuk memilih siapa-siapa.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

Drabble aneh yang saya bikin dalam waktu satu jam!

Oke, saya membuat kedua 'Hiroto' ini kembar dan sifat mereka seperti ini, karena saya ingin membuat 'kembar' yang berbeda di fandom ini.

Kalo Fubuki brothers, yang satu ngalah mulu sama adeknya, yang satu beringas #d-eternalblizzard.

Kalo Kariya/Masaki, dua-duanya saling mencintai.

Nah, saya mau bikin yang 'beda' dari semua itu. Dua-duanya punya perangai dan watak yang sama, sama-sama suka nge-troll, nggak mau ngalah, dan suka dengan orang yang sama.

Kapan-kapan, saya akan membuat fic yang lebih serius tentang mereka bertiga, Hiroto-Kazemaru-Hiroto. Untuk sekarang, yang gaje ini dulu aja, ya…#plak

Reviewnya, kawan…


End file.
